1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable fluid-driven illumination devices, and more particularly to adjustable fluid-driven illumination devices with enhanced operational flexibility and efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water supply and illumination are two critical safety factors during fire suppression at a fire scene. Conventionally, in addition to holding a fire-fighting nozzle to acquire water, a firefighter utilizes a flashlight disposed on a helmet to illuminate the fire scene. Accordingly, as fire-suppression equipment carried by the firefighter often weigh more than 20 Kg, the heavy flashlight disposed on the helmet causes an extra burden to the firefighter, thus adversely affecting the fire suppression. In another aspect, because a fire-fighting hose provides a powerful water pressure, the firefighter must securely hold the fire-fighting nozzle with two hands during the fire suppression. Therefore, the firefighter cannot spare extra strength or a hand to hold the flashlight for illumination of the fire scene.
To solve the aforementioned problems, Taiwan patent. No. 1269850 discloses a conventional fluid-driven illumination device with a turbine generator inlaid in a fluid passage of a fire-fighting nozzle. Vanes of the turbine generator are driven to rotate by water flowing through the fluid passage of the fire-fighting nozzle, generating electric power to provide illumination. The turbine generator inlaid in the fluid passage of the fire-fighting nozzle, however, causes loss of water pressure and amount whenever the fire-fighting nozzle is operated. Thus, employment of the conventional fluid-driven illumination device or fire-fighting nozzle for complex and unpredictable fire scenes is limited.
Moreover, Japan patent Pub. No. 2005278902, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,333, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,520, and Korea patent No. 100308732 disclose various conventional fluid-driven illumination devices. Similarly, because of structural constraints and limitations for complex and unpredictable fire scene employment, use of the fluid-driven illumination devices is limited.